The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, at least one film-forming polymer (A) with specific characteristics and at least one crosslinked thickening polymer (B) comprising at least one (meth)acrylic acid monomeric residue. The invention also relates to a process for shaping or holding the hair using such compositions. Additionally, the invention relates to a process for formulating hairstyling products, in particular gels, comprising such compositions in order to hold or shape the hairstyle.
The compositions in accordance with the invention can be applied to the skin and the lips, and keratinous materials such as the hair, the eyebrows, the nails, and the eyelashes.
For the purposes of the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9cstyling compositionxe2x80x9d means any composition intended to fix and/or hold the shape of the hairstyle.
Hair products for fixing the hair that are most widely available in the cosmetics market comprise a solution, usually an alcoholic or aqueous-alcoholic solution, and a film-forming polymer that is soluble in water or in alcohol, and various cosmetic adjuvants.
However, some of these hair formulations, such as mousses, gels and especially sprays and aerosol lacquers intended to hold the shape of the hairstyle, may not always allow the hairstyle satisfactory resistance to the various natural movements in life, such as walking, head movements, or gusts of wind.
Some of the polymers used to formulate these hair products are anionic, cationic, amphoteric and nonionic film-forming polymers. These polymers may lead to the formation of films that may be of a hard and/or brittle nature.
When the polymer is too brittle, the percentage of elongation at break measured on the film is low, i.e., in general less than 2%, and the hold of the hairstyle over time may not be ensured.
To overcome at least this problem, these polymers have already been mixed with plasticizers to obtain more flexible coatings that tend not to be crumbly. However, these films are may be deformable and plastic, i.e., they may recover very little of their initial form after deformation. Although the hairstyle is improved, it may be less satisfactory because the shape of the hairstyle may change over time.
It has moreover already been proposed to combine several of these polymers. In this case, the shape of the hairstyle can last longer, but the compositions prepared may adversely affect the cosmetic properties of the hair when they are applied. For example, the hair may become coarse to the touch and may be difficult to disentangle.
Thus, it would be advantageous to find cosmetic compositions, in particular for holding and/or fixing keratin fibers, such as hair, that overcome at least one of the drawbacks mentioned above. Such cosmetic compositions would advantageously provide long-lasting fixing, while simultaneously exhibiting good cosmetic properties, such as good disentangling, softness, and a pleasant appearance.
The inventors have discovered, surprisingly and unexpectedly, that it is possible to overcome at least one of the technical problems mentioned above by using certain specific combinations of polymers in such cosmetic compositions.
One subject of the invention is a cosmetic composition comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium:
(1) at least one film-forming polymer (A), wherein a film obtained by drying a mixture of said polymer (A) with ethanol or water, at room temperature and at a relative humidity of 50%, has a mechanical profile defined by at least:
(i) a degree of elongation at break (xcex5r) of greater than or equal to 300%;
(ii) a recovery at 300 seconds (R300) of greater than or equal to 45%; and
(iii) if the recovery at 300 seconds (R300) is from 45% to 60%, then the elongation at break is less than or equal to 1300%; and
(2) at least one crosslinked thickening polymer (B) comprising at least one (meth)acrylic acid monomeric residue, wherein said at least one polymer (B) is present in the composition in an amount ranging from at least 0.6% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
One particular embodiment of the invention relates to an aerosol device comprising a container comprising the composition.
Another subject of the present invention relates to a process for shaping or holding the hairstyle, comprising the use of this composition.
Yet another subject of the present invention relates to the use of this composition for the manufacture of cosmetic haircare compositions, in order to hold or shape the hairstyle.
The at least one polymer (A) that is particularly targeted by the present invention is distributed by Goodrich under the names Avalure AC 315(copyright) and Hystretch V29(copyright).
For the purposes of the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9cfilm obtained by drying at room temperature and at a relative humidity of 50%xe2x80x9d means the film obtained at 22xc2x12xc2x0 C. and at a relative humidity of 50%xc2x15%, wherein the film is obtained under these conditions using a mixture containing 6% active material (a.m.) of the at least one polymer (A) with ethanol or water, the amount of mixture being adapted to obtain, in a Teflon matrix, a film 500xc2x150 xcexcm thick. The drying is continued until the weight of the film no longer changes, approximately 12 days. The at least one polymer (A) is tested in ethanol, if it is soluble or partially soluble in ethanol. If the at least one polymer (A) is not soluble or partially soluble in ethanol, then the at least one polymer (A) is tested in water in soluble or dispersed form.
For the purposes of the present invention, the degree of elongation at break and the degree of recovery are evaluated with the tests described below.
To carry out the tensile tests, the film is cut into rectangular samples 80 mm and 15 mm wide.
The tests are carried out on a machine, sold under the name Lloyd or sold under the name Zwick, under the same temperature and humidity conditions as for the drying, i.e., a temperature of 22xc2x12xc2x0 C. and a relative humidity of 50xc2x15%.
The samples are drawn at a speed of 20 mm/min and the distance between the jaws is 50xc2x11 mm.
To determine the instantaneous recovery (Ri), the following procedure is carried out:
the sample is drawn 150% (xcex5max), i.e., to 1.5 times its initial length (I0)
the stress is removed by imposing a return speed equal to the tensile speed, i.e., 20 mm/min and the elongation of the sample is measured as a percentage, after return to zero load (xcex5i).
The instantaneous recovery in % (Ri) is given by the formula below:
Ri=((xcex5maxxe2x88x92xcex5i)/xcex5max)xc3x97100
To determine the recovery at 300 seconds, the sample which has undergone the above operations is maintained at zero stress for a further 300 seconds, and the degree of elongation is measured as a percentage (xcex5300).
The % recovery at 300 seconds (R300) is given by the formula below:
R300=((xcex5maxxe2x88x92xcex5300)/xcex5max)xc3x97100
The compositions according to the invention can comprise, as the at least one crosslinked thickening polymer (B), crosslinked (meth)acrylic acid copolymer, such as the products Carbopol 1342 and 1382, Pemulen TR1 and Pemulen TR2 sold by Goodrich.
The compositions according to the invention in particular can comprise, as the at least one crosslinked thickening polymer (B), at least one crosslinked (meth)acrylic acid homopolymer. In particular, the polymers Carbopol 940, Carbopol 941, Carbopol 980, Carbopol 981, Carbopol ETD 2001, Carbopol ETD 2050, Carbopol 2984, Carbopol 5984 and Carbopol Ultrez 10 sold by Goodrich; Synthalen K, Synthalen L and Synthalen MS sold by 3V; Modarez V1250 PX, Modarez V2000 PX, Viscaron A1600 PE and Viscaron A700 PE sold by the company Protex, can be used as the at least one polymer (B).
In the compositions in accordance with the invention, the at least one film-forming polymer (A) is generally present in an amount ranging from 0.05% to 20% by weight, such as from 0.5% to 10% by weight, and further such as from 1% to 8% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
In the compositions in accordance with the invention, the at least one crosslinked thickening polymer (B) is generally present in an amount ranging from 0.6% to 2% by weight, such as from 0.7% to 1.8% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The cosmetically acceptable medium can comprise a medium chosen from water, at least one cosmetically acceptable solvent, such as alcohols, and water and at least one cosmetically acceptable solvent, wherein such solvents are chosen from C1-C4 alcohols.
Among these alcohols which may be mentioned are ethanol and isopropanol, and in particular, ethanol.
The compositions of the invention can also comprise at least one additive chosen from thickeners other than those of the invention, surfactants, fragrances, preserving agents, sunscreens, proteins, vitamins, non-fixing polymers, mineral, plant and synthetic oils, provitamins, volatile and non-volatile, linear and cyclic, modified and unmodified silicones and any other additive conventionally used in cosmetic compositions intended to be applied to the hair.
One skilled in the art should take care to select the optional compound(s) to add to the composition according to the invention such that the advantageous properties associated with the composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition envisaged.
The compositions in accordance with the invention can be in the form of thickened compositions and in particular in the form of gels.
The compositions in accordance with the invention can be applied to wet or dry hair.
The invention will be illustrated more fully with the aid of the non-limiting example which follows.
All the percentages are relative percentages by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, and a.m. means active material.